


Raging Tempest

by haraamis, kedriaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the celebrations around him, Gokudera is more than a trifle moody. When someone unexpected rudely intrudes upon his self-imposed solitude, his day ends with some rather satisfying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caedya).



He stood by the large oak tree, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. Although he had quit so many years ago, he felt that this was a special occasion. A light drizzle had begun, but the thick foliage sheltered him. If only it could drown out the sounds of the celebration in the manor, too.

Gokudera took another long drag before stubbing out the cigarette. He should be happy. He had been happy until about ten minutes ago when watching Tsuna take the first dance with his bride, some kind of twisted jealousy had begun to churn in Gokudera's stomach.

It was irrational. Gokudera had proven himself time and time again to be Tsuna's most trusted confidante and Guardian. But with this marriage, he suddenly felt like he had been left out of a very exclusive clique.

"Ridiculous!" he scoffed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

A soft zing slicing through the leaves was his only warning. Gokudera dove out of the way as a silver blade impaled his cigarette pack to the trunk of the oak tree.

"Fuck!" Gokudera swore as he dusted himself off. "This is an Armani suit, you freak!"

"Shishishishi!"

Gokudera glared at Bel as the blond prince jumped down from a tree branch.

"Smoking is bad for your health." Bel chuckled.

"And so are you," Gokudera retorted. "You realise that this is a wedding. Why are you armed? Your fancy ring not good enough?"

Bel chuckled again. "Nostalgia?" he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Eyeing Gokudera speculatively, Bel then moved towards him. Closing in on the other man Bel put his arms around Gokudera. Bel smirked and continued, "So tell me then, is that a stick of dynamite in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Stepping back, Bel pulled Gokudera's signature weapon from the latter's pocket.

"Spare me the cliché," Gokudera smiled in spite of himself. "You do realise that dynamite explodes, right? I'd stop tossing it around like it was a toy."

Bel flicked his head in disdain. "Perhaps you shouldn't be walking around with it in your pants."

"Shut it! I've been walking around with a stick of dynamite in my pants for fifteen years!"

Bel leered at him, his gaze distinctly moving south. "Mmmm, yes, I have noticed that."

Gokudera wanted to smack himself for walking into that trap. Bel was always incorrigible when he was drunk. Of course, Gokudera was assuming he was drunk. This was a wedding after all.

Incorrigible was definitely a nicer side of Bel than homicidal, though. Gokudera had lost count of the scars he got from the blond Varia. Subconsciously, Gokudera's fingers rose to touch one such scar on his collar bone. His touch was more reminiscent than resentful. Despite all the time they had tried to kill each other, Gokudera was never displeased to see Bel.

While they had stopped lobbing things at each other - by order of their respective bosses - their battles had not ceased. So, instead of letting Bel win by getting angry at him, Gokudera decided to be incorrigible too. It was a better mood than moping. Besides, being incorrigible just might lead to a little comfort nookie. At this time, feeling lonely and aloof, but too proud to be sulking, Gokudera wasn't about to refuse any kind of nookie. And to be honest, he could do much worse than Bel.

With a wicked smile on his lips, he raked his fingers through his platinum mane and replied, "I am thrilled you approve of my stick of dynamite, but I would prefer it of you would handle it with a bit more care."

Bel chuckled then sashayed up to Gokudera. "The years are catching up on you, if you can't deal with a little rough-housing." With no further warning, Bel pushed Gokudera hard, slamming him against the tree, a hair's breadth from the silver blade embedded in the trunk.

Though slightly winded, Gokudera responded swiftly; his left hand caught one of Bel's wrists, while his right grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of Bel's neck. Bel immediately reached for his blade and held it against Gokudera's cheek.

"You don't mess up a prince's hair," Bel hissed.

"A prince?" Gokudera scoffed. "All I see is a queen." He pulled Bel's head back, surprised for a second by the other man's compliance, and then planted a soul-searing kiss on Bel's lips. He kept his touch teasingly light at first, fully aware that he might be pushing against the boundaries of Bel's patience. Only when Bel began to purr, Gokudera deepened the kiss and pulled the blond closer. It was then that Gokudera realised just how much Bel was enjoying this and allowed himself a second of mental smugness.

He batted away the blade casually as he and Bel tumbled clumsily to leaf-strewn floor.

"Brute," Bel chastised half-heartedly while Gokudera lay heavily upon him.

Gokudera matched his mischievous smile. "You wouldn't have it any other way," he parried before kissing Bel again. This time, he could taste the champagne upon Bel's tongue.

Just as Gokudera's tongue explored, so did Bel's hands roam. Hurriedly, he pushed Gokudera's jacket off and began pulling the shirt buttons apart. Bel solved the problem of an entangled tie by simply slicing it off. He pushed Gokudera back again and began trailing kisses down his chest, swiftly moving south. As soon as Bel had undone those fancy Armani trousers, he dipped his head.

Gokudera hissed when a warm, moist tongue touched him with surprising tenderness. The slow, deliberate swirls and licks were almost torturous. Then, when he had just about gone crazy with anticipation, Bel descended as an eagle would on a prey, engulfing him in a liquid heat that sent sparks up his spine. It seemed that Bel's wicked tongue was good for something other than insults after all.

Rather reluctantly, but craving something more, Gokudera stopped Bel after a little while and once again laid them down upon the soggy leaves. Straddling the other's hips, Gokudera took a leisurely moment to look at Bel, to truly see him; he was somewhat surprised, though quite pleasantly, he had to admit, to find the prince absolutely beautiful. While some might have been chiselled to beauty, Bel was sculpted to perfection – from the silky softness of his hair to the elegant curve of his jaw to the well-defined arch of his cupid's bow.

Needing to see more, he quickly rid Bel of his jacket, shirt and trousers, though careful not to damage the exquisite material, the fanciness of which he noted with a bout of fond amusement. The view he was granted upon reveal, however, blew all thoughts about clothing that didn't involve taking it off from his mind.

As if drawn by some unseen force, Gokudera reached out with his hand, tracing a line that only he could see with one finger. Bel continued to be uncharacteristically compliant, resting his hands lightly on Gokudera's thighs. Gokudera felt them like burning imprints but managed to ignore them – for now. Continuing his journey down Bel's body, he felt a thrill of excitement as he noticed Bel's breathing accelerating visibly under the simple touch. Not a sound came from the prince, however, not until Gokudera's finger brushed against the silky hardness of Bel's member, following the shape once around but not stopping there. Gokudera's goal lay farther down, and he couldn't suppress a quiet sigh of his own that echoed Bel's when he finally slid the tip of his finger over the other man's entrance. He rubbed a few tiny circles before dipping inside ever so slightly, making Bel audibly suck in his breath again.

Trying to probe more deeply, however, he met resistance, and while he'd done rough and painful before, it wasn't what he wanted this time. So he paused for a moment, looking down at Bel, half inquiring, half apologetic and ready to be disappointed. "I don't have anything. Do you?"

Bel's answering cocky grin wasn't much of a surprise, but his reply was.

"Front pocket."

Amusement, puzzlement, and relief battling for dominance, Gokudera swiftly moved to retrieve the small tube from its indicated hiding place, but in the end he decided he didn't care. He exhaled harshly as his slickened finger slid inside Bel, into tight heat that Gokudera knew was only the beginning.

While he prepared Bel quickly but carefully, he watched, mesmerized, as the prince bit his lips, probably trying to remain quiet but failing more and more. Little gasps and suppressed grunts fell from his lips and his fingers were digging sharply into where they still lay on Gokudera's thighs. Gokudera felt himself grow incredibly hard again, his erection pulsing with the rapid beating of his heart. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on and aching for someone. The force of his own feelings took him aback, and he quickly focused back on the task at hand.

Withdrawing his fingers, he briefly touched his other hand to Bel's cheek. "Ok?"

Bel just nodded once and flashed his trademark grin again. Gokudera grinned back and, lifting one of Bel's legs over his shoulder, he positioned himself. Just as he slid into Bel, a flame flared deep with his solar plexus, and the world around them vanished. With every thrust he delivered, and every little sound Bel made, the flame grew and reached out to embrace them both. As amenable as Bel had been before, he was far from submissive now. He met every one of Gokudera's moves with same fierceness he showed in battle. Gokudera was quite sure that he was going to have bruises where Bel's fingers dug into his skin. It was an intoxicating mixture of rough and tender play, though it was clear that this wasn't just a game for either of them.

They had been surprisingly good about keeping quiet until now, but when Gokudera felt Bel's fingernails rake down his back, followed by the warm trickle of blood in a few places, he couldn't hold back the loud groan that had been sitting at the back of his throat. Slamming his hips against Bel's with full force, he earned an equally loud moan in return; there was no holding back from there. Inevitably spiralling higher and higher towards the brink of release, Gokudera drank in the exhilaration of being with Bel, and allowed the raging tempest to consume him; and when he could take no more he surrendered to the prince.

They lay unmoving for several moments, simply savouring the post-coital bliss that enveloped them. It was only after a while that Gokudera became aware of the rain falling on them. Rivulets were streaming down his face onto Bel's. Silky blond hair clumped together messily over Bel's eyes. Gokudera then gingerly swept those locks apart.

A pair of most stunning eyes looked up at him, filled with a yearning that he had never been privileged to see before. He felt a smile, a genuine smile, turn up the corners of his lips and it felt good. As he placed a lingering kiss on Bel, he began to believe that things were going to be alright; that, perhaps, he would find his own exclusive two-man clique.

~Fin~


End file.
